


Changing for You

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With what starts as Mint Berry Crunch being trained by Mysterion turns into a sweet relationship that was meant to stay in secret but that all falls apart at the end when they get a bit too careless.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an role play my girlfriend and I are currently doing. We started it because I found a picture of them and I instantly became obsessed with the ship and she agreed to do it with me and I'm still obsessed with it and there needs to be more love for it, honestly--

Bradley sighed softly, lazily scanning the different masked and covered faces sitting together at the long table held within the Coon and Friends headquarters. There was a meeting going on about the different heroes that needed to do better and needed to be more than just "unuseful pussy-ass bitches". Bradley was upset to be put on the spot as number one on the list, everyone snickered and giggled at him. It was humiliating, almost. Mysterion however got recognition for being the second best (after The Coon, of course) of the group, like every other meeting they had like this. It made his hands tighten into fists at his lap and his eyes narrow slightly. Mysterion was so much better than him..In every way. Everyone liked him, he was taller than Bradley himself, stronger than him, funnier than him, and from what Bradley could tell from his nose down and his azul orbs, more attractive than him. Mysterion was perfect and Bradley..wasn't. 

Wait a second..Mysterion was perfect! He was great and nice to everyone! He didn't even make fun of Bradley like everyone else (though he did laugh with everyone)! Maybe he would be willing to help Bradley become better! That'd be amazing! 

The meeting ended shortly after that, everyone being told to go home and anywhere else but where they currently were. Bradley got up and made himself look busy with his phone at the wall until everyone was cleared out except Mysterion and his three best friends. They were always the last to leave. He followed up the basement stairs behind them and eventually outside. The Coon stayed home and The Kite (Bradley could never remember his superhero name, he knew it was Kyle from the hair though) and Toolshed went to the latter's house together and left Mysterion to walk by himself. That's when Bradley took his chance and jogged up behind him, catching some of his cape in his hand. 

"Wait! Hey, Mysterion! I have a question for you!" He quickly stated, letting go of his cape so as not to hurt him.

Mysterion was deep in thought about something important when he felt that sudden tug on his cape, when he turned back he saw that..one guy..what was his name again? He barely even knows him, how does he even know him and his friends. But he usually isn't the one to be rude to he just listens to what he has to ask."yes? What is it?" He asked in his disguised deep voice

"Oh- uh-" He blushed slightly, thanks to the half and half placed pinks and greens, it was hard to notice though. "Well, at the meeting today, I was really embarrassed when everyone laughed at me for being the worst superhero in the club and you were put at the top so I was, um.." He found Mysterion honestly a bit intimidating now that they were alone. "I was hoping you would maybe help me become a better hero..?"

Mysterion just closed his eyes as he softly groaned. Then he gave him a serious stare."you do know the coon makes those charts to be a total fucking asshole and make others feel bad about themselves." Honestly he just had no idea how to teach someone to be better, it almost seems impossible to him."you seem like a fine hero to me..a bit silly and hard to take seriously..and you do fuck shit up but..--" he just called him a bad hero, he's bad at explaining things and making others happier.

"I know that, Cartman's a serious ass but I was thinking about it and I think he's right. I'm not useful at all. You even just said it! You never do that, I mean, you make the guys laugh but you're still all serious and you're really good at fighting, like actual fighting- not just the pretend fighting we do! I want to be more like you!"

"fuck.." He didn't really like the thought, but to hell with it, "Okay I help you," he said in his deep voice. "When would you like to start?"

Bradley stood there for a moment to process. He said yes. Oh god, he said yes! His lips spread into a wide grin. "Really!? Awesome! Uh- Tomorrow, I have to study for school tonight! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, mysterion!" He turned and ran off toward his own house.

Mysterion raised a brow at the boy running off. He then just shrugged and headed home. 

Bradley quick turned around and came running back to Mysterion, running for a good five minutes before catching back up. "Mysterion!" He shouted, holding his knees and leaning over, huffing and puffing and breath.

He stopped at the sound of his own name and Bradley's loud breathing as he turn back. "What is it?" He asked in a bored tone. 

He held up a finger, "One second-!" Once he caught his breath, he stood up, "Tomorrow at five o'clock at the baseball field, okay?"

"That sounds like a reasonable place and time, I’ll see you then" he said, turning and walking away once more. Bradley nodded, grinning to himself again, and jogging off to home. 

The next day, after school, Bradley showed up at the baseball field at five o'clock sharp in full costume, ringing his hands together anxiously.Mysterion was about ten minutes late but he did show up, he kinda wasn't up for this crap right now, but for some reason he didn't want to tell him no.

"Hey! I'm so glad you showed up~ I was actually kinda worried that you weren't going to..I heard you were the 'I work alone' type of guy before Coon and Friends started~"

He shrugged a bit, "Yeah, that's kinda true, but my friends come first," he said plainly as he looked around the field. "Hmmm.."

Bradley beamed at him. "That's nice!" He chirped. "So..How do I fight?"

"That is a tricky one, I guess. Maybe we should just start with a form of boxing."

"Boxing? Really? Awesome!" He bounced.

He just shook his head a bit, "It’s not that exciting, really."

"Maybe not to you, you can already fight~"

"Come on, let’s just start with some sparring, how about that?" He said, standing in position.

Bradley grinned dumbly at him for a moment before blinking and straightening. "Oh! Uh- How..?"

"Just stand like me, legs spread and fists up, then I’ll show you from there."

He awkwardly got into position like Kenny, though it wasn't correct. He was trying, that's what mattered!

Mysterion just groaned a bit as he stood straight, "Hold on.." He said, going over to him, moving his legs and holding up his fists right.

Bradley blushed slightly like the previous day. "Oh, sorry. Thanks~"

He grins a bit at him. "Don't worry, you're doing just fine," he said, standing across from him. "Now try and strike me."

His blush darkened a bit. "Uh..I don't want to hurt you, dude?"

"That doesn't even matter, just show me how you attack, it’s part of the training."

"Eh.." Brad reached forward and lightly punched Mysterion in the arm.

"Is this just a joke to you or something?" He asked a bit confused.

"No!" He straightened up, ringing his hands together again. "I've never hit anyone before."

"Okay, I have another idea," he said, going over to one of those things football players use to tackle practice. He tries to shove it over to Bradley. "Here, punch this, then."

Bradley glanced between Mysterion and the dummy a few times before saying, "Why?"

"Because, you won’t hit me so hit this thing," he said patting the dummy. "Now do it." Bradley shifted awkwardly, looking at the dummy for a moment before softly punching it. Mysterion was starting to think this was a waste of time, but the kid was kinda cute. "Maybe fighting isn't your thing?"

"But I want to fight, Mysterion! Come on, please! I just don't know what I'm doing!" Mysterion sighed, grabbing the boy from behind, trying to make him stand right, and held Bradley's fists, making him punch harder. He jumped with every action Mysterion did. He whined, pulling away from him and rubbing his hand. "That hurt!"

"If you can't even handle punching something, there's no way you'll be fighting, it’s just a waste of time trying to teach you."

Bradley quickly turned around to face Mysterion, "No, I'm sorry! I won't complain anymore! Promise!"

"No, it’s okay..it’s okay I’m being a bit too mean..this takes time."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll stop complaining, I know it's annoying.."

"Okay then..hit the dummy again, this time actually try." Bradley sighed softly and turned back to the dummy. After a moment, he punched it again, not as hard as Mysterion had made him but harder than he had myself the first time. Mysterion grinned a bit. "That's better..maybe I can actually help you, but it’s not all about punching hard, it’s also about how you’re doing it.”

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over at him.

"Well, it’s easy for your opponent to block or reverse your attacks, you need to know how to prevent that, of course,” Mysterion explained. 

"Oh! Are you gonna teach me how to block and stuff too?"

"Yes, it’s very useful in a fight." he said with a cool grin."But um..I know we only did a little training but I think that's enough for today."

Bradley nodded, "Okay, Mysterion~ So um..When's the next time we can do it? I-if you still want to, that is!"

"We'll meet up again tomorrow, okay?" He said, patting his back.

"Same time then?" He bucked up, grinning at Mysterion.

"Yeah, same time," he smiled at the boy, Bradley is actually kind of cute in person.  
Bradley went to itch his eye and jumped when his hand hit the pink thing he wears. With an awkward laugh, he slid it off and itched his eye, "Sometimes I forget I'm wearing this thing, haha~ Anyway, see ya tomorrow!" He grinned and ran off.

Kenny sighed with a grin on his face. "Okay, tomorrow then," he said, turning around to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in school, Bradley looked at every one of the blond haired, blue eyed guys in their school. Problem was, there was five different people about the same height as Mysterion so it was an issue. Gary Harrison couldn't possibly be Mysterion, to..Gary Harrison. The full-of-himself Gregory guy could maybe be him but Bradley noticed he was actually a bit too tall when he came up close to him in the hallway. Two of the others, Bradley didn't know and then there was the fifth option..Kenny McCormick. Ugh, just his name irritated Bradley, he hated him so much. No way he was Mysterion. 

After school, Bradley showed up for practice at five sharp again.

Mysterion came almost an hour late. Ashe walk up to him, he said, "Sorry I’m late, are you ready to start, Bradley?" He said his name, weird how he actually knew his name. 

He looked up from the ground when Mysterion came up, pencil and notebook in hand and his pink thing beside him. Quickly, he put his things in his bookbag (which he brought today) and slipped his mask thing on. "Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it! I got some homework done so not all was lost~"

Mysterion nodded at him, seeing the stuff he brought. "That's good then. Are you ready to start?" He asked, helping him up from the ground.

"Yeah!" He grinned, brushing himself off. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Like I said yesterday, dodging and blocking," he stated simply.

"Oh, okay~ Which is first?"

"I think dodging might be more your speed, how fast are you at moving?"

"I'm on the track team, I think I'm pretty okay with moving."

"Then I’ll strike at you and you’ll have to try and move out of the way," he said, getting in position, "Ready?"

Bradley tensed, his eyes widening a bit. "W-wait, you won't really hit me though, right?"

"Not if you move out of the way, I won’t," he said, mostly just joking. He wouldn't hit him.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh- uh, okay, I'm ready."

Mysterion throws a punch at him, hoping he'll move. Bradley quickly moved to the side but still got skimmed on the side of his arm, making him quickly hold it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, standing up straight. He was surprised how fast he actually moved.

"Neh.." He let go of his arm and nodded, "I'm fine."

"That was actually pretty good, guess that's pretty awesome" he said with a smile.

Bradley grinned widely, bouncing a bit. "Really!? I can do better, I bet!"

He smiled widely at how excited he was getting. "I bet you are better than that."

He nodded quickly, laughing. "I wanna try again!"

"Alright, now be fast," he said, getting in position, holding his fists up.

"Yeah! I can do it!" Bradley prepared himself.

Mysterion nodded as he threw a undercut at him, watching him carefully. He quickly moved backwards, this time getting away without any contact. Mysterion continued to throw punches at him, seeing if he could process all that's coming at him. Bradley dodged all the moves, tripping a bit here or there but never falling. Just as Mysterion went to land one final blow, a butterfly flew past the right side of his face, making him glance over last second. The punch smacked him straight to the ground and cracked his pink dome thing.

When he realized that he had just punched him in the face, Mysterion instantly stop with a gasp. "Fuck, are you okay??" Bradley groaned, pulling the broken thing off and holding his cheek. Mysterion knelt down next to him, "Come on, Bradley, let me see how bad it is.” He whimpered, moving his hand to show off the already swelling and purplish mark. Mysterion cringed at the sight. "Dammit, Bradley, I’m so sorry.."

"It-it's okay.." He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a sniffle.

"You should get some ice on that..like now.." He said a bit worried.

"Okay." Brad stood up and hurried away, taking his bag in the possess.

He sighed as he once again watched the boy walk away, now he really felt bad. But he just went home. 

The next day, Kenny was looking all over for him, when he finally spotted him in the hallways of school he hurried over to him. "Hey Bradley! What's up?"

Bradley blinked widely at him, turning a bit so he was standing with his right side more to him. His left cheek had a big bandage one. "oh, uh..hey, Kenny?"

Kenny tries to look at the injury better. "Shit that looks kinda bad. So, uh, hey you wanna each lunch together?"

"I'm fine, just..some guy I started hanging out with did it by mistake. Why do you want to eat lunch together?"

"Oh? Well, um, I guess ‘cause I wanted to get to know you is all, you seem pretty cool," he said in a kinda laid back way.

Bradley frowned slightly, glancing to the side. "Um...I..I have to go to class, Kenny, and you have to uh..Go wherever druggies go." He muttered, quickly leaving.

Kenny made a completely confuse expression when he heard what he said. "what..a..dick.."

That day at practice, Bradley was dressed in his costume except for his helmet thing. Unlike usual, he actually showed up after Mysterion and when he saw him, he didn't smile.

Mysterion kind of stared at him."are you okay? Hows your face?" He asked worriedly. 

"It hurts kinda but I mean...I'm fine." He shrugged with a sigh.

"You don't seem fine, did something happen?" 

Bradley sighed again, shaking his head. "Do you know Kenny McCormick? He goes to school with us."

Mysterion kind of cleared his throat when he asks."um, yes I've heard of him..why?"

"Ugh, I hate him!" He groaned, shaking his head, "He walked up to me at school today and was just, ugh- he asked if I wanted to eat lunch with him? I've never really talked to the guy but I mean- like-! This guy is disgusting! All I hear about him in school is about how much sex he has and all the drugs he does and just- it's disgusting! And he just suddenly wants to 'get to know me'!?" He shook his head with yet another groan.

Mysterion started to get a bit angry at what he was saying. "I don't think he's that bad, though,” he mumbled. 

"Well, I'm not one to be around druggies, they're typically horrible."

He just groans to himself. "Let’s just train already.." He said a bit rudely.

Bradley nodded, "Okay..What are we going to do today?"

"How about- let’s go ahead and spar, just to see how much better you are, you have been practicing at home, right?"

"Yeah!" He grinned, shaking off the buzz of Kenny, going out onto the field with Mysterion. Mysterion was now just bummed out as he stood his stand a bit lazy like. He got into stance too but stopped when he noticed Mysterion's form. Slowly, he loosened and stood normal, "Hey, are you okay..?"

He let down his arms to his sides, staring at the ground with a sigh. "Geez, it’s nothing, Bradley, just..get into your stance, okay?"

He bit his lip, "No.." He said softly, "There's something wrong. If you'd rather go home, I understand."

"It’s not that, I just--" he groaned a bit, standing up straight. "You know what? You're right, I’m just gonna go home."

Bradley walked closer and gently touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry you're having a bad day.."

"Um, thanks, I guess.." He said ruffling his hair. "I’ll see you tomorrow then."

He giggled, blushing brightly. It was quite noticeable with the loss of his face mask. "See ya," He waved then turned and left.

He turned out to have a blush of his own when he saw his, watching him walk off. But with another heavy sigh he went home. He's been sighing a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as hell--

The next day, Bradley left school just after lunch and didn't show up for practice that afternoon. The following day, he was back at school and walking about normal.

Kenny was obvious worried for him so he ran up to him in the hallway, "Bradley, where’d you go yesterday?"

He jumped, staring at Kenny with widened eyes before frowning in a confused manner. "Uh..I went to an eye appointment.."

"oh, okay. ‘Cause I was wondering why you didn’t--uh I hope you're okay" he said, covering up what he was about to say, "See you at lunch!" He waved at him as he ran off to class. Bradley stood there for a moment before hurriedly grabbing his stuff and going to class.

When lunch did come, Kenny honestly wouldn't leave him alone, he just really wanted him to at least talk to him. “Hey, Bradley."

He was starting to lose his mind from Kenny's pestering. "Hi!" He said sharply, turning so his right side was more so to him.

"I've heard you don't like me, but I think you just don't know me is all. I'm a badass friend," he said, sitting next to him with his tray.

"Kenny-" He groaned when Kenny sat to the left of him. Getting back up, he walked to the other side of him and sat down again. "Why do want to talk to me suddenly?"

"Because I--um...because I just want to, I guess?" He said with a shrug."Why do you not want to be my friend so badly??"

"I don't like the persona you have in our school, it's not one I want surrounding me."

Kenny felt a little angered by that. "What about Mysterion?? You hang out with him and he's a brutal psycho!"

He frowned, "Have you been following me around or something? And he's not a brutal psyco! He's..he's awesome! He's a hero and is the best guy I've ever spoken to!"

"No, I’m not a stalker, I just-- you know, what, nevermind, you're an idiot" he said, getting up and walking off, leaving his tray.

"God, what an asshole." Bradley muttered, shoving both trays away from him, no longer hungry.

Kenny was now in a bad mood for the rest of the day, he wasn't even sure if he should show up at practice but stupidly he did. Bradley came to practice as well but was in his school clothing instead of his costume.

"Why aren't you in your outfit?" He asked as he tilted his head at the other male.

He shrugged, looking distracted. "I didn't eat lunch today so I'm not up for practice but I didn't want to leave you hanging."

He stood there, staring at him for a moment. "How about we just hang out?"

Brad looked up at him, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, why do you ask??"

He straightened up, "I want to! I just- I didn't think you liked me."

He grinned a bit, "I do, Bradley..I like you a lot," he said, not noticing how ridiculous that sounded.

Bradley blushed, smiling shyly. "Really?"

Yes, I do..but trust me, Bradley, you don't really like me.” Starting to walk with him.

"What do you mean by that? You're awesome, Mysterion!" He beamed at him, "Seriously, you're the coolest guy I know!"

"I appreciate it, Bradley, but.." He just figured he should go ahead and come out with it. "I already know you hate me"

Bradley frowned, "Mysterion, what's the matter with you today..?"

He stopped speaking in his deep disguised voice and spoke normally, "It’s hard to explain."

His frown slowly fell away to an unreadable look. "Could we switch spots..?" He asked softly.

"What?" He asked, looking up at him. "Why do you want to switch spots? That makes no sense."

"You're on my left side and I uh..." Bradley sighed, turning his head from being completely to side so he could just barely see Mysterion to looking forwards, his gaze falling to the ground. "I'm blind in my left eye. That's why I wear that pink thing when I'm in my costume."

"Whoa..I had no idea, Bradley," he said, instantly switching spots with him. "Is..that better?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, thank you. I'm really sorry about skipping yesterday, I had an eye appointment."

"Yeah, I know, Bradley, I don't mind," he stated with a shrug.

"You know?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Bradley, I knew you went to an eye appointment.”

Bradley stopped walking, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Without a word, he turned and left.

"Bradley, wait!" He called out as he watched him walk away.

"No!" He shouted and began running.

Kenny just shook his head. "Fine! Be a loser hero! There's no way in hell I’m teaching you anything!" He yelled, heading home himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Bradley went home in a hurry and straight to his room. The next day he wanted nothing more than to just miss school but he was an honour rolls student so couldn't miss without reason. 

At lunch, Bradley walked straight up to Kenny. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked flatly  
Kenny was slightly surprised by this but he made a stone cold face. "Sure, we can talk.."

He wrung his hands as he led Kenny out of the lunch room and to a deserted hall. He looked conflicted as he turned back to Kenny, the words he wanted to say suddenly twisting and getting lost in his head. The taller male just stood there, staring at him and waiting for him to say something, he was actually kind of scared.

Bradley gave a type of chuckle, keeping his eyes down, "You know, it'd have been a lot nicer of you to just tell me rather than let me sound retarded around you.."

"I know...I was just scared of what you might think, I really started to like you and I know you hate me so..it was hard.”

"But /why/? I don't understand why you like me..Everyone else hates, why do you just /suddenly/ like me?"

"Because I got to know you, and you're great Bradley. You're not like most assholes."

"But you know like..Nothing about me?" He sighed, "I'm really nothing like my hero and that's saying something considering he's lame as hell."

"Who's your hero?" He asked curiously.

Bradley rolled his eyebrows, "Oh hush."

"What do you mean hush? I'm just asking."

"You already know?"

"I do?" Asked tilting his head.

"Kenny, I've caught on that you're Mysterion--"

"...well that's just rude. " He said, a bit angrily.

He blinked, raising his eyebrows, "Why's that rude?"

"I think you just said Mysterion is your hero, and that now you know I’m mysterion. You're saying you're worse than your hero, which is saying something so you're practically saying I’m a loser"

Bradley stared at him for a long while before shaking his head slowly, "No. No, it doesn't. That is not what that is saying, Kenny."  
"Okay then what the hell are you saying because lunch is almost over so we can't stand here any longer."

"I meant I'm worse than my hero persona, like I'm worse of a loser than Mint Berry Crunch, I wasn't referring to you.."

"Oh. What?? No, you're not!"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm one of the biggest losers in our school."

"You're not a fucking loser!"

"Compared to who?"

"No one is a loser, there's just different people.You’re different"

He shook his head with a laugh, "Yeah, okay, Kenny."

"It’s true, Bradley, I think you're great..even after all the horrible things you've said about me."

Bradley sighed, rubbing his forearm. "Yeah, uh..I'm sorry about everything I said about you...to you..But like, isn't it all kinda true? Like- you do drugs and have sex a lot, don't you?"

Kenny sighed as he looked off to the side. "It is true..I wish it wasn't.."

"Exactly. Like, I don't like surrounding myself with that.."

"Yeah, no--I get it, I understand you don't want to be around that," he stated as the bell rang suddenly "...bye." he said, turning away as the hall started to fill with students.

Bradley watched him walk away from a moment before hurrying up to him and taking his wrist, "Let's hang out after school, okay? Meet me at the field at five..thanks." He smiled shyly and hurried off to class. Kenny was a bit surprised by that but he then smiled a bit.

At five, Bradley went to the baseball field and sat on the top row of the bleachers. Not too long after Kenny showed up, looked around for Bradley for a moment, then spotted him on the bleachers. He gave small smile and waved him over. He walked up the bleachers all the way to Bradley. 

He pat beside him, "Sit down, dude.."

Kenny sat next to him, wondering where this might be going. "So um..I’m sorry for uh, a lot of things."

"It's fine, Kenny, don't apologise. I was thinking, uh..If someone like you could also be Mysterion, I'm sure you're not that horrible? So I want to be friends..or at least try to.."

"Thanks, Bradley, that means a lot to me," he smiled.

His small smile spread a bit. "So..Besides sex and drugs, what do you like to do?"

"I like hanging out with my friends and video games, you know stuff like that."

"...Anything else?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Half the time I'm mostly spending my time making sure my sister is okay.”

"You have a sister?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"yeah, I have a little sister. Karen, she's everything to me."

"That's sweet, Kenny..." He smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bradley, that means a lot to me," he sighed, looking at the boy.

"I’m an only child..my parents are divorced too, I live with my dad." Bradley wasn’t telling the entire truth but he didn’t want to tell the whole truth with a practical stranger that he didn’t really trust quite yet. 

"Really? I had no idea."

"Well, that's because no one's ever asked."

Kenny felt a bit bad for Bradley but he didn't admit it. He looked off to the side, "So uh...Are we still gonna train?"

"Do you want do?" He asked, looking back at Kenny. "My face feels better than before."

"Well, I'm doing it for you so it depends on you."

Bradley sat there for a moment before smiling, "I'd rather just hang out with you for today.."

"Really? Dude, why do you suddenly want to act like you like me, I don't need you to pity me."

He shrugged, "I want to try to be friends with you, Kenny."

"Try? Pffft dude you're gonna fucking love being my friend~" he shot a shining smile, trying to be cunning.

Bradley blushed slightly, grinning back at him. "I'm sure I will!"

"Ey, how about we go do something fun. And I promise nothing bad."

"Sure, Kenny~ What do you want to do?"

"Well, we can go eat and play games at Dave and busters."

"Whatever you'd like to do, man, I don't care!"

"Great, let’s do that, I've been saving up money from dares and my summer job."

"...I have the feeling I shouldn't ask." He chuckled and got off the bleachers, heading toward the town. He smiled, shaking his head as he followed the shorter boy. Bradley walked beside him once they got to the sidewalk. "Want to eat now?"

"Well, Dave and Busters has all kinds of food, it’s cool. "

"Oh..Okay. I've never been there before, honestly." He shrugged.

"It’s great. Don't worry."

He smiled, nodding his head. "Alright, I'll believe you~"

Kenny walked along with him but smirked evilly, "Geez, I remember when you kept telling me how great Mysterion was and I was obviously not him, you spoke as if you was 'in love' with Mysterion~"

Bradley blushed crimson, stiffening and quickly stepping away from him. "N-no! Just think he's a good hero!"

Kenny chuckled, he liked teasing him. "It didn't seem that way~"

"Shut up! It's the truth!"

"Okay, okay, stop pouting I just kidding."

He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking elsewhere.

"Awh, is Bradley upset~?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, glaring away.

He rolled his eyes, shoving his freezing hands into his parka pockets. Kenny wouldn’t lie to himself, he was sure he had a crush on him. The icy air blew, causing Bradley to lean into Kenny for warmth.

Kenny sure wasn't cold now as his body heated up. "Too chilly for you?"

"My jacket doesn't work well.." He muttered.

He wrapped an arm around him as Bradley sighed and leaned into him more. "So Bradley, you got a girlfriend yet?"

"Wh-what?" He quickly got out of their awkward cuddle, "No, not really!"

"Whoa, calm down, I was just asking. Do you not like girls or something?"

"Why would you just assume I don't like girls!? He screeched.

"I'm not saying you don't, holy shit, Bradley, why are you being so defensive? It's just a question."

Bradley looked away, blushing still. "Sorry..People always make fun of me for being gay..”

Kenny gasped."so you are gay? Not making fun of you, I swear."

"No! I'm not gay! People just say I am and laugh about it!"

"Awh, Bradley I'm so sorry, I don't think you're gay. I think you're awesome um..hetro."

"I'm not-" He sighed, hugging himself, "I'm not straight, either, Kenny."

"Ohhhhhh, so you like uh, don't date or you know. Um asexual. C'mon Bradley tell me the truth I don't want to offend you."

"I didn't say I don't date, I just- haven't..yet. Never really been attracted to anyone. But I'm not asexual, I'm bisexual. I only know that from experimenting a bit with a friend but I've never dated anyone."

"ohhhhhhh, okay, that makes so much more sense, sorry you've never dated anyone."

"As I said, I've never really been attracted to anyone in a way that I would want to date them."

"Mmm, okay I get it. I'm not gonna pick on you."

"What are you Mister Sex With Anything That Has A Hole~?" He smirked lightly.

"Yep, you know me so well Bradley ~" he chuckled. "Mostly for money."

"/Wooooow/. You /really/ don't want to be my friend."

"Dude, no. I wasn't serious. That is a fucking rumor. Yes, I've had my share of experience. But hell, I just want to be with someone okay??"

"You've had way more than I have. I've only ever kissed one person and that was with my best friend, Kevin Stoley."

“Pffft..hehehehe" Kenny tries his best from chuckling.

Bradley glared at him, "Oh shut it."

"Sorry, sorry, that was mean. "

"It was." He growled, looking at the sidewalk.

"Well, Kevin is a great guy, I guess, I didn't really know him though."

"You guys hate him because he's into Star Wars and Star Trek and...Sci-fi."

"Okay, when did I EVER say I hated him? I never said that. My friends did, I think it’s cool he still likes what he likes even with assholes saying it's stupid."

"I didn't say that you specifically hated him. Are we almost there, by the way? I'm freezing!"

"Yes, relax. It's just a little father, c’mere and I’ll help you warm up."

Bradley sighed, coming closer to him again. "Okay."

He put his arm around him once more just as they finally arrived at Dave and Busters. He was left blushing to himself as they walked. People gave them odd looks as they walked by, making Bradley pull out of the grip. Kenny made an unamused at every asshole who looked at them that way, but Bradley pulled away so he just shrugged as they went inside.

"I'm really not that hungry so I'll just have something small, okay?"

"Okay, Bradley, how about some chicken fries?"

"What are chicken fries?" He questioned as they sat down.

"Practically chicken strips, really not much of a difference."

"Oh. Yeah, sure then." He smiled shyly.

Kenny order the food for both of them, smiling over at Bradley afterwards.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He stood and quickly left to the bathroom.

Kenny just groaned as he face-tabled. After a minute, he came back and sat across from Kenny. He quickly sat up with a smile as Bradley sat down across from him.

"Did you get drinks?" He asked curiously.

"Oh shit no, hold on." He said, getting up.

"Just some water, please!" He called from the seat.

"okay!" He called back.

Bradley smiled, sitting quietly. Soon Kenny got him a water and himself a root beer. 

He took the cup and took a sip of his water. "Thank you~"

"Sure thing, Bradley."

"What'd you get to eat?"

"I got pizza, I like pizza."

"Oh?" He smiled, "I like pizza too. Kinda."

"Kinda? How do you kinda like pizza?"

Bradley dismissively waved his hand, "It depends on how it's made. I don't like pizza sauce, so more than just a tiny bit is gross."

"Picky, I see."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

He sighed, fiddling with his thumbs as they waited for food.

"So..Kenny.." He started but stopped, awkwardly looking away. He didn't have a clue what to say.

"You should totally hang out with me and my friends."

"Your friends hate me.."

"P.S. Cartman isn't my friend but uh,...you could hang out with my NICE friends, there’s Tweek and Butters and Kyle."

He twiddled his feet together under the table. "Kyle hates me."

"What? Why? What makes you think everyone hates you? I think you're great."

"Because everyone makes fun of me and tells me they hate me?"

"To hell with them then."

"Kenny, your friends were your friends first.."

"I know, but they uh..don’t really care about me.."

"I doubt that's true, Kenny.."

"you just don't know."

Bradley had never been more thankful to see greasy and deep fried food. He almost instantly began stuffing his mouth with the chicken do he couldn't talk. Kenny made a strange expression at Bradley stuffing his face but then started to eat himself.

"What video games do you play?" He asked after he swallowed a large mouthful.  
"Hmm, I don't have any preference when it comes to games, I literally like almost anything."

"That's surprising," he said with a smirk.

"How?"

"I was being sarcastic and making fun of.." He took a bite of his chicken, "Never mind."

Kenny just made a bit of a confused expression, he wasn't sure what that meant

"So..got any religion you follow?" He awkwardly asked, not sure what else to say.

"I’m not into religion, I’m tired of being told what and what npt to do, fuck that. I want to be whoever the fuck I wanna be."

"Sooo...Atheist?"

“Is that the word? Hmm, I guess."

He smiled, nodding his head. "I'm catholic but only because my father makes me.”

"Wait, so are you saying you don't want to be one?"

"Well, it's not like that. It's just that I don't care."

"Oh, okay I guess that kinda makes sense."

Bradley continued to eat, happy to get some food in his stomach.

"When you're done you want to go play some games?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice~" he smiled at him.

"Cool, bro," he smiled as he chugged at his root beer.

Bradley quickly finished and grinned him. "Ready?"

"Yes!" He jumped up, grabbing his wrist. “C'mon!"

He squeaked a giggle, cheerily following behind Kenny. Kenny ran over to one of the arcade games. Bradley ran after him, peeking over his shoulder to watch him play. He practically instantly lost. "hmm, you wanna play?"

"Sure!" He was doing his best not to laugh at Kenny as he stepped in front of him and began playing. He played for a solid six minutes before dying

He smiled, "Wow, you did better than me."

"I assume I play video games more than you."

"That's only because I don't really have any because I can't afford them!"

"Well don't you play them when you hang out with your friends?"

"Not often," he shrugged. "They don't always have enough remotes for me.."

"Oh, that's a bummer, I'm sorry."

"Nah, that's fine, I’m still a great gamer, you just happen to be better than me~"

He grinned at Kenny, nodding his head, "Yeah!"

Kenny just chuckled as he ruffled his hair. Bradley blushed but giggled slightly, shaking his head out from under Kenny's hand.

“It’s been really fun to hang out with you, Bradley!"

"Yeah, this has been fun so far~"

"Soooo, do you still think I’m a dick?"

"No, I'm sorry, Kenny."

He grins, at least there is someone who didn’t think he was a dick.

He smiled shyly. "Wanna play more games?"

"Sure~ you can pick the next game," he said as he started to walk around.

Bradley hummed, thinking for a moment, before smirking and walking off, beckoning for Kenny to follow. Kenny wasn't sure what he was up to but he shrugged and put his arms over his head and followed Bradley. Bradley grinned at Kenny and hopped onto the Just Dance machine.

"Oooooh!" Kenny yelled with an amused grin. "Man, I can't dance~"  
"That's okay! I can't either!" He giggled.

He smiled as he stepped onto the dance pad, "Let’s do dis~"

Bradley hopped into the second one. "What song should we do?"

"Baby by Justin Bieber."

"/No/."

Kenny broke out laughing, "hahah, okay, okay, what else then?"

"..Hm.." He began going through the music. "I don't know, dude."

"How about..hmmm..something cool and fast. Shit."

He went back through and found a song that sounded like he described, that Bradley didn't know the sound. He selected it and set his difficulty to hard. "Put yours to hard too!" He chirped.

"That sounds like a great idea," he chuckled as he did that.

When the song started, Bradley swore in shock at how quickly the different buttons began flying on their screens. Laughing brightly, he began almost drunkenly slamming his feet every which way. Kenny tried to do the same but it was just going too far for him to process it. Bradley wasn't much better than Kenny but he was having fun. Reaching over, he began pushing at Kenny to try and make him do worse than he was.

Kenny laughed at his playful as he pushed him back. "I will beat you!"

"No way! I'm already winning!"

"Pffft! As if! I’m totally beating you!"

He continued to push at Kenny as his feet flew all over the machine buttons.

"This is so pointless!" He giggled.

"But it's fun!" The song ended quickly after. Bradley was panting heavily for breath but cheered as it said he was the winner.

"Whoa, what? No fair, you cheated!" Kenny grinned as he elbowed him slightly.

He gasped, holding his chest. "I would /never/! Wanna play again~?"

"Hell yes, I need to beat you!" He yelled with a grin.

"Tough luck!" He shouted back. "You pick a song now~!"

"Okay, okay.." Kenny searched through the songs before he found Cannibal by Ke$ha. "This one."

Bradley snorted, "Okay." 

Once everything was set up with both of them on expert, the song started. It was just as ridiculous as the first. Kenny just started to step rapidly to go fast. At the end of the song, Bradley had a thin layer of sweat covering him and was panting.

"Oh geez..." He breathed heavily. "This...was fun"

"That was great!" He gave a winded laugh.

"It really was~ ready for a break, bud?"

He grinned and nodded his head, "Wanna go to my house?"

Kenny glances at Bradley before smiling, "Yes."

Bradley nodded and lead the way home. Not much talking was done on the water but it wasn't in an uncomfortable way. Once home, he unlocked the door with a key from his pocket and opened it wide, allowing Kenny in first then following behind. As Kenny stepped into the house he took a look around, it was pretty nice actually.

"So..I have lots of video games?" He shrugged, "And comics."

"Show me," he said as he poked the blonde in his side.

Bradley squeaked at being poked and quickly jumped away. "Okay, they're all in my room!" He said quickly and hurried upstairs to get away from anymore pokes. Kenny just smirked evilly as he quickly followed the boy upstairs. He opened the door for Kenny again and closed it behind himself. "My comics are on that shelf and my games are under my bed." Ken nodded slightly before he went over to the comic books on the shelf. Bradley went and sat on the bed, subconsciously bouncing as he waited for Kenny to decide on something.

"You have a pretty amazing collection here, Bradley" he said, pulling one out and flipping through the pages.

"Thank you!" He grinned at Kenny, "That means a lot to me~!"

"If only you had porn," Kenny stated as he put the comic back.

Bradley blushed brightly, looking away from Kenny to try and hide it. "Eh, I don't really like porn.."

"Well, that sucks." He said as he crossed his arms on the bed with his chin on it, on the bed like you would do a desk, "So..."

"Sorry.." He shifted uncomfortably. Looking at Kenny, he gave a snort and reached over, poking his cheek, "I never noticed you had freckles before~"

Kenny's eyes widen very slightly as he blushed before sitting up and covering his face. "Ignore them."

"No!" He whined slightly, slipping to the floor to sit in front of Kenny, grinning at him, "I like them, they're cute!"

Kenny peeked from under his hands. Did Bradley just call his freckles cute? "...really?"

He nodded, giggling a bit, "Yeah! I think freckles are cute on everyone~!"

He pulled his hands from his face with a smirk, "So you think I’m cute~?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Bradley blushed but smirked, scoffing and turning away. "Nope. Just your freckles."

Kenny just chuckled, "Oh, you’re just messing with me, you totally think my face is cute!"

"Hmmmmm...Nope. Though, Kyle's pretty cute. And Kevin..Stan's rather hot, I'd say, too."

Kenny just gasped dramatically. "I will not be insulted right in my face! Well-- you’re not even remotely cute!"

Bradley gasped, holding his chest for emphasis. "How /dare/ you! I'll have you know, I am very cute!"

"Says who? You;re mom? Fyi. That's only a face a mother can love."

Bradley's face fell instantly. Looking elsewhere he forced a smile, "No." Was all he said.

"..Bradley?" He slouched down to get a better look at his face. "I was just kidding..you’re really cute.."

"No, it's not that." He looked back at Kenny, still forcing a smile, "I don't have a mom, Kenny, she’s died last year." Still not the truth but it was closer than he had told earlier that day. 

"...oh..oh, shit, I’m sorry, Bradley, I didn't know--"

He shook his head, gently taking Kenny's shoulder, "No, no, it's fine!"

"I was just trying to kid around with you. I’m sorry..." Kenny decided to change the subject, "You think Stan is hot?"

Bradley blushed, letting go of Kenny's shoulder and sitting back. "Well, he's attractive, yeah..He's a jock or whatever."

"EW. I didn't know you were gay."

He laughed brightly, "Oh yeah~!" He leaned over, giving Kenny a stupid flirty face, "I'm totally gay!"

"In that case, I’ll have to release all the flirting I've been wanting to do with you since day one~" he said as he scooted closer.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow, chuckling softly and sitting back again, "And what all would that be?"

"Shut up and sleep with me." He said, that was building up for a while.

His face went blank. Laughing nervously, he looked at the wall, "Haha, very funny~ with Kenny.."

"What does that mean? 'Funny'? 'With kenny'? Is that an insult?"

"Would you like..Not say things like that again? Like, telling me to sleep with you..it makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry-- I’m use to my friends being use to the vulgar conversations..”

"And that's fine~! I'm just not use to it."

"Got it. I'll keep that in check, my bad, Bradley," he said with a nod before he looked under the bed for video games.  
Bradley sat quietly while he looked through the games for a little while before sighing softly and shifting awkwardly, "Do you really like me or do you just want to have sex with me?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Kenny instantly stopped shuffling through the games before glancing up at the small blonde. "Oh Bradley..Why do you want to know?"

"Because, if you're just trying to get in my pants, I'd rather you just leave me alone."

"I don't want to have sex with you, but I don't like you in that way either."

He bit his lip for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "Okay."

"I don't know you as well as someone should to like someone, but so far you’re the coolest friend~"

Bradley blushed a bit, smiling at him, "I'm not that cool.."

"Not cool?? Ha! Dude you have to be the coolest to beat me at dancing randomly to an almost impossible rate. Have all these comics and games /and/ you actually gave me a chance when you found out who I really was! ..Well, Mysterion?”

He smiled wider at him, "If you say so, dude~" He snorted, shaking his head.

Kenny pat his head before he started looking through the games again.

"I'm gonna go get some soda. Do you want anything? We have fruit punch, apple juice, Mountain Dew, sprite, and dr pepper."

"dr. Pepper!" Kenny practically sang the moment he said the word.

He nodded and went downstairs. After a few minutes, he came back with a can of Mountain Dew and Dr Pepper. Sitting on the bed, he handed Kenny his soda then went on drinking his own.

"Thank you, angel face~" Kenny said as he grabbed the dr pepper.

"Don't call me that." He stated with a frown.

"I was being ironic but nevermind."

"Why is that ironic?" He questioned.  
"I don't like you in that way but I call you by cute nicknames? You know what nevermind forget it--" Bradley blinked at him then slowly looked away and just drank his drink. "Okayyyy..well anyways you wanna play a game or something?"

"Yeah sure!" He grinned at Kenny, straightening up.

"Awesome," he smiled as he looked at the games. Bradley sat patiently, waiting for Kenny to pick something. "How about legends of Zelda twilight saga?"

"Cool~ I have that entire game memorised."

"Awesome, I haven't played it in a long time."

"I love that game! But it is only a one player.."

"I wanna watch you play," he said, handing the game to him.

"Oh. Okay." He smiled and took the game, "Downstairs then~"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled and got up.

Bradley picked up his soda and went downstairs while Kenny quickly followed him with a smile. Once the gamecube was set up, Brad sat down. Kenny sat on the couch with a smile. Bradley played the game with his eyes glued to the screen.

While he watched he kind of sighed before smiling over at the blond, "Hey, Bradley..?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look at Kenny.

"Well, have you ever even thought of having sex?"

"Well- Yes..? I'm a teenage boy, dude."

"Are you sure you never want to try?"

"Uh..I don't know?"

Kenny shifts in front of him. "Bradley, what would you say if I told you I liked you a lot?"

Bradley blinked, pausing the game, "I thought you didn't?"

"I do..I was little scared to tell you.."

He blushed brightly, scooting back into the couch a bit, "O-oh, okay."

"I just really want to kiss you right now."

"You what?" His eyes widened.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered as he put his arms at Bradley's waist.

Bradley glanced at his arms then back at Kenny, his breath increasing just slightly. "K-Kenny, I don't..I don't think.."

"Hey, don’t worry~" he said quickly as he lifted one of his hands and caress Bradley’s cheek before leaning in, pressing his lips against his. 

He whimpered, going stiff. Clenching his eyes, he stayed still. After a moment Kenny pulled away, looking at Bradley with a smile. Bradley gave Kenny an almost worried expression as he sat there. 

"What? Did you not like it?" He asked as he grabbed both of Bradley’s hands and held them in his own.

"I-..I don't..I'm not sure." Bradley was just staring at Kenny. 

"Just relax..please."

"Kenny, I don't want to do this."

He sighed, leaning in and kissed him again, rubbing his side. Bradley grimaced, trying to sink into the couch and away from Kenny.

"Stop that, it’s no fun when you act that way."

"It's not fun at all!" He shouted. 

Kenny flinched when he became loud, "Do you not like me?"

"No! I don't!" He shouted still, shaking his head, "Not in this way!"

"..Oh..." he pulled away, sitting straight. "..I’m sorry."

"Get off of me! Get out of my house, Kenny!"

"Wait, please, Bradley, I didn't mean to upset you! I really do like you!"

"Get out!" He snapped, shoving Kenny onto floor and hurrying to his room, slamming the door behind himself.

Kenny was hurt and upset, he quickly stood up. "Fuck you, Bradley! No one even likes you!" He yelled stupidly even though it wasn't even relevant as he left the house, slamming the door.


End file.
